


Puberty Is A Bitch, Isnt It, Sunny Suzuki?

by WintersBeautyPolaris



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersBeautyPolaris/pseuds/WintersBeautyPolaris
Summary: In which puberty only affected one part of Sunny.His voice.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny/Kim (OMORI)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 177





	1. Its been Four Years and all you can think about is my Voice?

Sunny swallowed his nerves, staring at the hospital door in front of him, a number plate that had read '310'. He really couldn't believe that he was about to spill everything about what happened four years ago, especially with the emotional rollercoaster he's been on in the past twenty-four hours. 

Between his fight with Basil, getting his eye gouged out by a pair of gardening shears, and facing his mental demons in the form of his twelve year old self, he was ready to either go back to sleep, or just throw himself off the building. But there wasn't any turning back at this point.

His hand grabbed the metal doorknob, pushing it downwards as he sighed, pushing onwards with some strange, newfound resolve.

_' you can do this, Sunny Suzuki '_

Inside he saw that Hero, Kel and Aubrey were busy talking to Basil, who seemed to already be up, which seemed suprising to sunny, seeing how bruised and battered the flower boy look as he lay there. But then again, Sunny was the one to get the worse of the two, his hand subconsciously touching the bandage.

Eventually, the one who noticed him was Basil himself, the boy turning to look at Sunny, which of course made the rest of the groups gazes turn to him. He felt nerves claw at his throat once more, the gaze of his friends drilling into him.

"Sunny, bud, I uh. . . don't think you should be out of bed . . . "

Kel was the first to speak up out of all of them, stepping away from Basil's hospital bed to what would be an attempt to help his friend back to his room. Before he could, Sunny finally spoke up, for the first time in years, and it was just a simple statement, Six words to vocalize;

"I have something to tell you."

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, looking at Sunny with some sense of bewilderment in their eyes now.

"W-what? . . . "

Basil chimed in, blinking a few times. Sunny was confused, did he mumble the phrase? Was his voice too scratchy to understand? Were they all shocked he wanted to speak after four years and a night of sudden eye trauma?

"Uh . . . I said-"

"We heard you, idiot, but what the fuck?!"

It was Aubrey's turn to speak, her face unnaturally red as she looked at Sunny, still awestruck as she stood there.

Hero meanwhile, seemed to slowly fall down onto his knees, hands still holding onto the side rail of Basil's bed as he started mumbling to himself, to unintelligible for Sunny to get an accurate read on, and it confused him only further.

"I . . . Dont understand then, whats the problem? . . . "

He jumped slightly as he felt Kel's hand make contact with his shoulder, his gaze turning to the much taller boy, who looked less bewildered then the others.

"I'll be the one to just come out and say it, i guess, but uh . . . Wow Sunny, your voice got uh . . . deep, like the good kind of deep."

Sunny blinked, hand subconsciously moving to touch his throat. This was what their reaction was about? His Voice being a lot deeper then when they last heard him at age twelve? Today just had to get weirder for him, and he hadn't even gotten out what he wanted to say yet.

"Well uh. . . I didn't really expect this, I guess i uh. . . didn't really expect you all to be so enthralled just because my voice got deeper then when i was twelve . . . But its not that important, i still have something to-"

Sunny trailed off when he felt Aubrey's hands on either side of his face, staring at him, face still red from earlier.

"Say more stuff."

"Wha-"

"Just keep saying random stuff, your voice is nice to listen to, dumbass."

His own face went red in response, not expecting this much physical contact from his friends, especially from his lifelong crush, who was basically admitting that she liked his voice.

"Ill say as much as you want, Aubrey, but id like to say what i want without being cut off. . . "

He mumbled, concerned look in his eye as he stood there, mouth in a line, despite the red gathering in his face.

Soon after, hero's mumbling finally turned into him croaking out a simple statement.

"It's not fair . . . "

"Huh? . . . "

"Its not fair that puberty hit sunny's voice better then it hit mine, damn it!"

Hero stood up, look of disdain on his face as he had looked to Sunny again. Ah, so that's what he was likely mumbling about, more about his voice, less about the fact that sunny was actually trying to confess something. 

This was baffling to Sunny, he didnt really even think his voice sounded all that good, to be honest. Yes it was far deeper than when they all had heard it when he was younger, but to him it felt like his friends were just overexaggerating how good it really sounded in the first place. Maybe he had this thought process since he's lived with this voice for a while, and just got used to it being deeper then most people his age should actually be.

If only they'd let him speak though, both Kel and Aubrey dragged him to sit down and had whipped out thier phones, and they spent the next hour or so having Sunny quote memes or phrases from shows or movies that they wanted to hear. Kel got a kick out of it, laughing when he got Sunny to say something. Aubrey on the other hand, either only smiled, or got more flustered when she got sunny to say something.

Meanwhile, Hero sulked away in his own little corner, still in disbelief that Sunny could sound this good, he felt honestly jealous of how Sunny was blessed, in his eyes, with a voice that didn't seem to fit his body after all these years.

The only one who seemed to understand Sunny's trouble, was Basil. Of course he had his own internal conflicts on how good his best friend had come to sound after all of these years spent seperated. But every time Sunny made eye contact with the flower boy, there was a certain knowing in his eyes, about what Sunny was really here to do.

After a while Sunny himself had just grown impatient, standing up all of a Sudden, drawing the attention of everyone once again. Finally showing some emotion as he distanced from the group, turning back to them with a look of annoyance and a hint of anger.

"Alright, fuck, enough of the swooning and the laughter and the jealousy of how good my voice sounds and shit, i came here to get something off of my chest and goddamnit ill do it, even if my voice starts to die halfway through now."

Good, he had their proper attention and thier silence now, Basil being the only movement in the room as he gave sunny a gentle nod, a small smile on his lips. Nodding back, he took a deep breath, and finally got to what he wanted to say;

**_"Mari's death wasn't a suicide. . . It's all my fault."_ **

_. . ._

"Oh that, yeah Basil already uh . . . Explained that to us . . . "

Wait . . . What? Sunny shot a look between Kel and Basil, bewilderment to Kel, and a glare at Basil, for not saying anything about it sooner.

"So this entire thing was pointless, then . . ."

It was Sunny's turn to fall to his knees, head thunking against the foot of Basil's bed, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Can we uh . . . Go back to hearing you quote stuff? . . ."

Aubrey spoke up, sunny sliding his face to meet her flustered gaze with his sole eye.

. . . 

"Fuck it, why not."


	2. Come On, Just A Few Verses, Suzuki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim wont stop bothering Sunny to sing a song from her playlist, all because Aubrey mentioned how good his voice sounded.

"Just a few verses and ill leave you alone, Baritone Boy."

This was not what Sunny needed today, sighing as he exited Hobbeez, azure hoodie donning brunette in tow as they walked. 

All sunny wanted to do today was browse through the store before he met up with Kel and Basil to hang out, nothing really specific, Kel probably was going to bring a console along for them to play games on.

"Or you could just leave me alone now, and stop trying to get me to sing whatever this stupid song of yours is."

Sunny replied coldly, looking back at Kim, who had her own dissatisfied look on her face, arms now crossed as her phone hung lazily in her grip.

"First off, Sunny Suzuki, my music choices aren't 'stupid' like you want to imply, and second off, the artist has a name, which I thought you'd have drilled in your head with how long ive been stuck to your side today."

This was honestly the most he's ever heard Kim talk, especially to someone like him, the boy, who regardless of his silky smooth vocal chords, still pushed his sister down a flight of stairs. He at least thought after Aubrey explained the entire situation to her friends that they'd harbor some sense of hatred to leaving his friend in that kind of state all those years ago.

Apparently that wasn't the case, as Kim was the first of Aubrey's hooligang to approach the boy, immediately asking him to sing something by a . . . Corpse Husband? . . . He didnt know, he didnt care, he didn't want to. Initially entertaining the thought he had looked over the lyrics to the song she wanted him to sing, before promptly dropping her phone back in her hands and going back to browsing Hobbeez, giving her an all of a sudden 'No'.

"I could care less about what this guys name is, Kimberly Myung, you literally want me to sing verses about wanting to be choked, chained up and fucked, all because you, just like Aubrey, have some fixation on my voice now that ive gone through ."

He watched Kim's face go red, curious as to why she was blushing now all of a sudden. His head entertained a few thoughts, the most prominent one being that ever since the impromptu speaking session at the hospital, getting reactions out of Basil, Kel and Aubrey as he said their full names with his 'new voice', was that she was reacting to that.

"Listen, Sunny, I don't really try to break the bro code much with Aubrey, but your voice is just the hottest fucking thing ive heard in my life, and that's coming from someone like me."

She stuffed her phone into her pocket, putting her hands on the boys shoulders now, akin to what Kel did, but firmer, as she had no intentions of letting the boy in front of her escape any time soon.

"Your voice tickles my ears in the weirdest of fuckin' ways, and i like it, like a lot, dude, and the way you said my name has my heart pumping, and again, its just **really** tempting to steal you away for myself, so i can be the only one to hear your voice."

Sunny blinked, feeling some color rush to his ears. Kim was. . . Extremely direct with how she felt about him, not leaving any details out. She was a contrast to how Aubrey now acted around him, after they both heard how his voice in just such a drastic way. Sunny felt himself swallow as he stood there, blinking a couple times, shocked that she'd mention even go as far as kidnapping him for herself.

"The uh . . . The thoughts endearing, Kim, but im pretty sure Aubrey would beat you to a pulp if she found out you were trying to kidnap me, or found out that you kidnapped me"

A laugh from the brunette cut Sunny off, her laughter dying into chuckles. He tilted his head, confused to what she had found so funny in his statement.

"Oh, poor, poor Sunny, you're dealing with the woman who's plotted several escape plans for multiple situations, ranging from smuggling Aubrey out of the country if she snapped and murdered her garbage bag of a mother, to successfully changing The Maverick's identity if he ever has a falling out with a crazy girlfriend, i doubt poor Aubrey would find out i kidnapped you.~"

She had a singsong tone as she playfully patted him on the cheek, which was only responded to with his usual grimace as he looked at her. Finally, he sighed and brushed her hands away, taking a step back.

"Yeah . . . Let's uh . . . Just throw that whole conversation topic into a lake and never visit it again, and go back to what we were originally doing, that being me, leaving."

He turned and began to walk, immediately stopped by a hand grabbing his collar and yanking him back, how the fuck was this small girl this goddamn strong?! He made a choking sound unlike any he thought his vocal chords could produce, stumbling back against kim, the girl getting him into a full nelson with relative ease.

"Oh no you dont, Baritone Boy, you still have some lyrics to read for me, and if i have to hold you like this until you say them i fucking will."

Sunny responded by struggling, or well, what was an attempt at a struggle, Kim had an inhuman like hold on him for someone her size, and it was baffling him, his face only getting redder as they sat there in the position Kim had them in.

"Struggling aint gonna help, Sunshine, you're nothing compared to having to deal with Vance daily."

Sunny sighed, slowly stopping his struggle as he contemplated something for a few moments.

"Fucking . . . Can you atleast change the song, i dont want to say that stuff."

"Fine, whatever . . . "

She shifted the hold to keep both of sunnys arms from being free, taking her phone out to look up a different song. After a few, silent minutes of tapping and scrolling she held the phone in front of Sunny, allowing him to look at the lyrics.

" . . . Does all of his shit need to be this vulgar and dark, Kim?"

"Shut up and Sing, Suzuki."


	3. Trapped On A Bench, No Help To Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Sunny has some adverse effect on attracting cats to his location.

Aubrey's cell rang from its place on the rickety sidetable next to her bed, making her jump slightly from her spot on the less then stellar mattress and box spring combo of hers. Sitting up, she swiped her phone off of the table to see who was calling. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw both the caller icon of them standing side by side, and the dumb contact name she had given him in her phone.

Sunny, or what she had his contact name as, Sun-Bun.

She felt her face get redder as she cursed herself for the dumb moniker she gave one of her friends on her phone, letting out a small groan before she quickly swiped up on the pulsing green call button on her screen, picking up her call.

"Speak, Sunshine"

"Help."

". . . What?"

"Cats, cant move, hungry."

. . . Aubrey blinked a couple of times before letting out an audible sigh, she was happy Sunny talked more, hell the entirety of their friend group was, in fact, but that didn't stop him from having moments like these were he barely used his words to explain something, or to talk to one of them.

"Alright Sunny, we all talked about this literally last week, start from the top, but this time, use full sentences and not one or two words to explain what your current . . . I assume problem is, since you said help at first."

Aubrey leaned forward, elbow resting against her knee as she pinched the bridge of her nose, waiting for Sunny to properly explain himself. Even with how hot his voice sounds, he's still a nuisance to deal with, even after all these years, it seems. She wants to wonder what she see's in him, but to her its brutally obvious how cute Sunny can be sometimes, even when he acts so dense.

". . . Ok so uh . . . Im trapped on a bench by about 20 cats."

She wants to joke around and ask how that's exactly a problem, but she stays quiet to let him speak.

"Originally I was just sitting at the park, enjoying the weather, and a cat strolls up to me, which is neat, i guess, a cat liking me all on its own, so i start petting it, calling it a good cat, but i think my voice like . . . Attracted more cats here, and now im like . . . Surrounded, trapped, and hungry."

Aubrey couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face as Sunny explained, she was just trying her best not to laugh at that point. She was confused though, why did he want **her** to go on a food run for him?

"Not to sound rude Sunshine, but why me, i thought you'd have Kel run that kind of Errand for you."

"Kel is unreliable, because i have also explained my exact situation to him and he said, and i quote 'It makes sense that you'd be drowning in pussy with those kind of vocal chords!', to which i hung up on him for saying."

Aubrey couldnt help but laugh at that point, to which in the back she pictured Sunny at least frowning at that kind of reaction. Her laughter died down after a few seconds, letting out a content sigh.

"Damn, I can't believe Kel can actually make good jokes when he wants too."

"Aubrey."

"I know i know, but why not wait until they leave or something and just go and get some food at home in that case?"

"Because im hungry for Gino's, which closes in an hour or so, and i fear being clawed to death for moving prematurely in this miniature feline frenzy."

"Aubrey please, ill pay you extra to just get me a sandwich from Gino's, im sick of having the leftover meals my mom cooks."

Aubrey could feel a shiver shoot up her spine when Sunny had said please to her, subconsciously smiling when the word passed his lips. She wondered if she could bargain with his hunger to get what she wanted.

"Say it again."

" . . . What?"

"Say please again and maybe ill think about it.~"

She had a smug grin as she sat there, awaiting her desired result, but all she got in return was a simple;

"Aubrey."

"Its a simple six letter word, Sunshine, just say it and ill-"

"Aubergine Williams you have an hour to get me food from Gino's or i will make the life choice to go mute around everyone in Faraway."

Aubrey found herself quickly jumping out of bed after that statement, faster then she herself could really register.

* * *

Warmth and fur, cold metal and the breeze hitting his skin, that's the most Sunny has been feeling for the past few hours, along with the occasional hunger pain. Aubrey had abruptly hung up on him after he heard a sudden commotion, so it seemed like his efforts to get Gino's while trapped by cats was a success.

All he had to do was sit in silence, and wait for his friend to bring him some good food, atleast the cats werent needy for attention or loud at all.

"Wow, Jennings wasn't kidding, you really are drowning in pussy Suzuki." 

Or well, it would've been silent, but it seems like Aubrey's right hand delinquent had showed up once more to, in his own words, 'torment' him. She circled around back of the bench, resting her elbows on the backrest of the bench as she looked to him, ever so smug look on that bespectacled face of hers.

"Bite one, Myung."

The grin grew on her face as she shuffled closer, now throwing her arms around him, knowing he had no real escape from this.

"Sorry, im not much of a fan of the taste cats would leave in my mouth, too much fur, yknow?"

She only leaned closer, practically having her head rest against Sunny's shoulder at that moment. He could feel his face and ears burning up, beet red at how close they practically were to eachother.

"Besides, id much rather get a taste of some Sunshine, if you catch my drift, Baritone Boy~"

He groaned as he tilted head away, not much of a fan of either name she was using for him in the context of wanting to bite him, or kiss him, or whatever the hell she was implying.

"How about we dont talk about you wanting to kiss me, Myung, its weird enough that you flirt with me now."

She couldnt help but laugh at his embarrassment at the situation, smug grin growing ever more powerful as she knew she had the power in this situation. She couldn't help herself though, she had helplessly fallen for Sunny ever since she finally got him to sing for her, suprised to hear how good the boy actually was.

"Not really that weird, its simple logic, if you use the brain in your head, Sun, im obviously flirting with you cause i like you."

"A terrible choice in people, honestly-"

He was cut off by Kim rather painfully flicking his nose, causing him to flinch and scrunch his face up.

"Shut the fuck up with that self deprecation shit, dude, its far from okay, based on what Aubs told me from when you and flower boy were still in the hospital."

Sunny only went silent as a result of what she said, moving a hand to rub one of his arms, trying to think of what to say in reply.

" . . . Fuck, all im gonna say is this Sunny, it's obvious that Jennings and Aubs forgive you, and you like. . . Really shouldn't be beating yourself up so much over an incident dude, if this happened to me and Vance, id be fucked up too, yeah, but im sure he'd want me to move on and forgive myself. . ."

She squeezed him a little tighter, turning the lean to more of an awkward hug, her own face heating up alongside his.

"I uh . . . Dont know much about Mari, but from how Aubs talks about her, im sure that your sister would want you to do the same, dude."

Sunny still didnt really know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind in that situation. 

" . . . Thanks, Kim, that uh . . . Means a lot . . . It really does . . . "

She loosened the hug, looking down at the back of his head with a more genuine smile this time.

"No problem, Baritone Boy, if i can be Aubs emotional support bitch, i can do the same for you"

Her eyes flicked up to the sight of a flicker of pink in the corner of her eye, smug grin growing back on her face.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear, childhood crush, twelve o'clock, Suzuki, dont let her sweep you off your feet before i can"

His face only burned hotter, and before he could ask her what she meant she meant she laughed, patting both of his shoulders and making her escape, leaving sunny to deal with Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey had watched as Kim made her leave, laughing her way out of the park, turning to her attention to Sunny soon after, who looked about ready to die at this very moment as he sat there, face redder than she's ever seen before.

"What was all that about?"

"Myung being both an Emotional Support Bitch, and a torment on my life."

Aubrey only snickered in response to what he said, shooing away some of the cats on the bench as she sat herself right next to Sunny. She offered him the Gino's labelled bag she'd been carrying this entire time soon after.

"Your Gino's, Sunshine, they only had Sandwiches available by the time i got there, so i hope that works."

"You are a fucking saint, Aubrey."

He gratefully took the bag from his friend, digging the sandwich from inside. They sat in silence as Sunny enjoyed his sandwich, until Aubrey had spoken up.

"So uh . . . What was Kim being an Emotional Support Bitch about, if you dont mind me asking?"

". . . Just . . . That you told her and the Hooligang about the whole thing in the hospital, yknow . . . and she spoke about how you and Kel forgive me 'n basil, and how if it was how it was her and Vance, he'd want her to forgive her, and then said Mari would want the same . . . "

He decidedly left out her flirting tirade leading up to said session of Kim being Emotionally Supportive, since that wasnt really important, or rather, didnt need Aubrey and Kim fighting over him.

Aubrey only nodded, thinking over what he said. Her face scrunched for a second as she looked to him with a confused expression now

"That's something she'd do, yeah, but that doesnt explain why your face is redder than a tomato, Sunshine."

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

"Well uh . . . That's cause uh . . . She ended up giving me a hug . . . And im uh . . . Not used to physical contact after four years, yknow? . . ."

"Bullshit, you freely entered that group hug alongside Kel and Hero in your backyard the day before all that shit went down."

God fucking damn it, fuck, how red was his face right now?

"Sunny Suzuki you will fucking tell me what Kim did in detail or i swear to god you will not escape this park without being covered in cat scratches."

Fuck, there was no escaping this, then.

**Author's Note:**

> A genius Crackfic based on Ideas Thrown Around in #Lost-Library in Omoricord


End file.
